Test
by ZitaTao
Summary: END. Chapter 3 update. "Kau tahu ciri-ciri lelaki normal?" tanya Kris/ Dengan lugunya Tao menggangguk. "Penis akan tegang kalau melihat wanita sexy," / Tawa Kris nyaris meledak tapi untunglah tertahan diujung lidah. "Lalu?" / Tao tampak berpikir, tak lama, ia menjawab seadanya. "Horny," / Kris mendengus geli, lugunya anak ini, "Lagi?" / "..." / "Menyerah?"/. BL. KrisTao. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Enjoy and happy, Mits~

.

.

MENJADI salah satu insvestor muda itu sangat membanggakan. Bayangkan diusia muda kalian sudah mendapatkan uang banyak, ketenaran, jabatan, dan status sosial yang tinggi. Apa yang kurang dari insvestor muda?

Mari kita lihat Kris Wu. Cerminan pemuda sukses se-Korea Selatan. Ia tampan, tegap, berkaki panjang, ia seperti refleksi dari pangeran disneyland versi modern. Bisa dikatakan ia visual pangeran yang keluar dari layar tv kalian. Sempurnakan? Lalu apa yang kurang?

Kris, bisa kau katakan padaku apa kekuranganmu? Satu saja...

.

.

.

.

"Cinta,"

"Apa?" Kris Wu sipemeran utama berjengit bingung dikursi besarnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat secepat melepaskan pandangan dari proposal-proposal perusahan dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun terheran.

"Kau kekurangan suplemen cinta, vitamin cinta, suntikan cinta, obat cinta, resep cinta dan cinta-cinta lainnya. Itu yang membuatmu migran terus adik manis." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan. "Kau harus jauh-jauh dari pekerjaanmu. Bukan maksudku tentang 'Cinta' itu kau harus mencari cinta. Bukan. Kau pernah dengarkan kalau cinta itu liar, bebas, bahagia, gila..." Kyuhyun melirik Kris pelan. "Ya, intinya sifat-sifat yang tidak menempel pada dirimu, Kris."

Lelaki pirang itu menatap Kyuhyun aneh beberapa saat, sebelum meletakkan pulpennya dibelahan proposal yang terbuka. "Aku semengerikan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk takjim. "Ya! Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga." Ia menggeleng. "Sebenarnya kau hanya kekurangan udara segar karenan terlalu lama diruangan ini. Kau perlu berjalan-jalan, ke diskotik misalnya,"

"Hyung ingin migranku makin parah?" jengit Kris.

"Kau ini belum mencoba tapi sudah protes! Perlu kau ingat bahwa aku pernah berada di kondisimu dulu, dan lihat. Aku lebih normal dan bahagia darimu bahkan aku diundang oleh pengusaha muda terkaya saat ini untuk berkonsultasi padaku tentang migrannya, tapi sayangnya ia terlalu keras kepala untuk diberi saran." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Kris memijat keningnya pelan, dan itu sangat terlihat keren untuknya. "Aku tidak menyukai kebisingan," putusnya rendah.

"Itu masalahnya. Kau tidak menyadari kalau kau berbeda, kebanyakan orang akan migran jika ia merasa suara keras masuk ke lubang telinganya dan kasusmu jika kesunyian melanda. Sebenarnya aku kurang pahan tentang migran. Tapi setidaknya kau coba saranku dulu, cintai kebisingan dan kau akan menemui cinta."

Kris menatap Kyuhyun bimbang. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!" Kata Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan. "Dan migranmu akan hilang."

.

.

.

.

.

Test

KrisTao  
Fanfic

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Kris bukanlah pria yang suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berisik, minum-minuman atau pergi ke diskotik. Seperti di katakan Kyuhyun tadi. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah seperti 'Bad-boy' itu memang tidak menyukai hal-hal macam itu.

Tapi bukan berarti tidak menyukai diskotik Kris tidak pernah pergi kesana. Ia cukup sering kesana tapi tida seaktif Kai –teman usahanya– ia hanya datang jika diundang atau acara kumpul-kumpul teman-temannya.

Dan biasanya jika ia sudah masuk ke tempat ini ia akan di sambut temannya dengan lambaian tangan. Namun saat ini tidak, Kris sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengikuti saran Kyuhyun.

Melangkah lebih dalam Kris makin merasa gendang telinga dan rumah siput ditelinganya seperti dipukul-pukul. Suara keras dan lampu sorot yang takberaturan menyebar kemana-mana disetiap penjuru ruangan. Bau rokok dan alkohol membaur bersama gerakan-gerakan manusia malam yang aktif menari di dancefloor tampa beban. Khas kehidupan malam.

Dari semua bangku yang disediakan, Kris memilih duduk tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia menyibakkan sedikit jasnya, merogoh kantong saku dalam jas dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pematik api. Matanya menjejalat disetiap kegelapan diskotik yang makin gila. Menghimpit batang rokok dan menyalahkannya, Kris akan diam di sini dengan tenang, dengan aman akan statusnya yang terpandang yang tidak akan terusak hanya karena mendatangai klub malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunie, aku tidak mau masuk kedalam. Kita pulang saja-ya ini sudah malam," rengekan itu sangat manis. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sangat menggangu untuk pemuda berkulit terlampau putih yang berdiri tegap tampa goyah meski sedari tadi ditarik-tarik pemuda panda.

"Tao, aku harus bertemu dengan Suho hyung dulu di dalam. Kau kalau mau pulang, pulang saja. Kalau kau takut pulang sendiri tunggu aku di sini saja. Kalau kau masih takut juga ikut aku kedalam." Putus Sehun bijak nan bosan.

"Tapi aku takut semua," cicit pemuda panda dengan lucu.

Sehun memutar hitam matanya malas. "Setakut apapun kau aku harus tetap menemui Suho hyung sekarang." Sehun menarik tangan Tao mengikuti langkahnya masuk kedalam diskotik. Tanpa mengacuhkan rontaan Tao, sampai benar-benar ia masuk kedalam. Dan baru pemuda panda itu berhenti protes dan merapatkan tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun aku takut," bisik Tao dibelakang kepala Sehun.

"Tenang Tao, kita hanya perlu menemui Suho hyung, memberi surat ini lalu pulang."

Tao melirik cemas Sehun. "Tidak lamakan?"

Sehun menggangguk sekali sebelum meralat dengan menaikan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Sehun..." rengek Tao.

"Tao tunggu di sana oke, pesan minuman apa pun. Aku akan pergi keruangan Suho hyung–"

"Sehun-"

"Ya-ya-ya tidak akan lama. Aku akan cepat kembali dan kita akan pulang." Sehun menunjuk bangku yang cukup jauh dan sepi. "Pergi kesana dan jadi anak yang baik. Saat aku kembali lagi kau harus masih menjadi Tao yang polos okeh. Aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan Xiumin hyung."

Selepas itu Tao benar-benar sendiri, Sehun sudah lari ke tangga, Tao-tidak-tahu, apapun selain mengikuti kata-kata Sehun untuk duduk di sana. Suara diskotik berisik, Tao tidak suka berisik, jadi ia menutup telinganya disepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Ia kira bangku itu kosong, tapi ada seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk dengan sombong di sana, menikamati rokoknya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tanpa bilang apapun Tao duduk disamping pemuda itu, duduk dengan cemas dan menggigiti kukunya.

Kris si pemuda tampan bersurai tinta emas itu membuka matanya saat menyadari ada seorang selain dirinya yang menempati bangku privitenya ini. Ia melirik kesamping, dan mendapatkan lelaki bersurai hitam legam dengan tas sekolahan. Cih! Bocah badung.

Kris terus memerhatikan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan tajam sangat tajam sampai pemuda yang terus diperhatikannya menyadari dan menoleh padanya.

Sign!

Mati!

Kris merasa semuanya mati. Saat bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata yang kebilang polos dan penuh takut. Sialan! Siapa yang berani mengajak bocah ingusan macam panda ini kedalam sini?

"Maaf jika aku menggangumu Tuan," suaranya sangat manis, Kris berani bertaruh dengan hartanya bahwa wajah dan suaranya benar-benar selaras. Menggemaskan.

Kris mengangguk kaku, "Jangan berisik di sini." Katanya tajam dan tanpa pikir situasi.

Tao makin takut ia mengangguk dalam sebelum melempar pandangannya kemanapun selain ke pemuda tampan dengan mata pisau itu.

Kenapa Sehun lama sekali sih?

Kris masih menatap anak itu tajam, dari belakang ia mengamati tubuh Tao dengan rinci. Bokongnya yang sedang duduk, pinggulnya yang seperti wanita, pinggangnya yang ramping dan suara dan wajahnya. Sith! Apa dia transgender? Kris berdecih tanpa sadar.

Tanpa sadar juga kalau ia kepikiran mengajak anak ini keatas ranjang besarnya dan menggagahinya dengan liar.

Kris menarik dasinya kasar, dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Dan mematikan rokoknya. Kris menyentuh pinggang Tao dan meremasnya pelan, sampai pemilik pinggang itu menoleh dengan takut yang berlebihan.

"Tuan ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu? Apa jenis jelaminmu?"

Tao mengeryit heran. "Namaku Tao, aku laki-laki." Katanya polos.

"Kau transgender?"

Tao menggeleng cepat, apalagi dirasanya Tuan pirang ini mengelus-ngelus pinggangnya. "Aku normal Tuan."

Kris tersenyum setengah. "Yakin kau normal?"

Tao mengangguk kuat. "Sangat yakin."

Kris sangat menyukainya.

"Tuan hentikkan!" pekik Tao tiba-tiba saat sesuatu yang diyakininya tangan pria tampan itu meremas penisnya pelan. Dan menepis tangan itu jauh-jauh dari penisnya.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, normal atau tidak. Jika kau benar-benar normal semestinya kau biasa saja saat aku meremas penismu, Tao." Bisik Kris sedukutif.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan tanpa mengetahui itu sangat bahaya baginya terhadap Kris. "Aku normal." Katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Maka diam saat aku mengetest mu, Tao."

Tao diam, dan membuat Kris makin gemas.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun." Jawabnya.

"Pernah onani?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kris risih. "Tuan itu sangat sensitive."

"Berarti kau pernah." Putus Kris sembarang. "Jadi diam saat aku mengetest mu, anak nakal."

"Tuan, tapi–"

"Kau tidak normal ya? Kau gay?" Pancing Kris.

"Aku normal!" Pekik Tao tak terima. Ia langsung meposisikan tubuhnya supaya sempurna menghadap Kris, menarik napas memburu karena kesal, walau ia kekanak-kanakan dan manja, dia ini laki-laki! Laki-laki tangguh! "Test aku dan Tuan akan tahu kalau aku ini seratus persen lelaki normal."

Kris bersmirk ria. "Sungguh?"

Tao menggaguk.

"Kau tahu ciri-ciri lelaki normal?" tanya Kris pelan, dengan lugunya Tao menggangguk.

"Penis akan tegang kalau melihat wanita sexy,"

Tawa Kris nyaris meledak tapi untunglah tertahan diujung lidah. "Lalu?"

Tao tampak berpikir, tak lama, lalu ia menjawab seadanya. "Horny,"

Kris mendengus geli, lugunya anak ini, "Lagi?"

"..."

"Menyerah?"

Tao menggit bibirnya malu. "Mau pipis,

Kris mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Kau mau pipis?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Maksudnya bukan itu. Maksudku habis horny lalu pipis.."

Kris terdiam sesaat sebelum tawanya meledak geli.

Muka Tao memerah, walau lampu diskotik ini temaram Tao takut lelaki ini melihat wajahnya yang memerah hangat. "Jangan ketawa!"

Mereda tawanya Kris mencoba kembali dengan gayanya yang tenang namun mengancam. "Itu namanya bukan pipis. Itu klimaks."

"Akukan tidak tahu!" Kasarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu?"

Tao kembali diam. "Hanya itu," helanya.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ada yang perlu kau tahu. Lelaki tidak dianggap normal jika ia terangsang bukan karena wanita, kau tahu kenapa Tao?"

Tao menggeleng. "Mungkin kesimpangan."

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi sebetulnya tidak. Lelaki itu lebih menyukai hal yang lebih ketat dari wanita. Dan aku juga menyukainya, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud Tao?"

Tao menggeleng kembali. "Tangan mungkin." Jawabnya asal.

"Mungkin, tapi ada yang lebih ketat dari itu. Hole."

Tao melirik Kris aneh. "Wanita punya dua lubangkan?" inernya.

Kris menganggung menyetujui. "Tapi tidak mempunyai tongkat untuk berpegangan."

Tao tersedak dengan udara yang dihirupnya sendiri, ia menatap Kris dengan aneh dan takut. "Kau gay?"

"Kau baru sadar?"

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin segera lari dari sana sebelum Kris menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya dipaha Kris sendiri. "Kau belum menyelesaikan test inti mu Tao.." bisik Kris sensual di corong kuping Tao. Kesempatan itu juga digunakan Kris untuk menjilat daun telinga itu pelan– "Kau harus melewati test ini baru kau bisa pergi." Lalu ditiup.

Tao memekik tertahan, dia menyesali ini semua. Masuk kedalam sini, duduk di sini, dan menerima test ini. Dan... menunggu Sehun.

"Jangan mendesah dan nikmati saja oke?" bisik Kris di ceruk leher Tao. Ia menjilat dan menghisap dan sesekali menggigit leher Tao penuh minat bergairah.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia normal, tapi kenapa tubuhnya seperti dijalari ribuan kupu-kupu. Geli, sedikit linu tapi terselip getaran nikmat. Sialan!

Tangan Kris tidak bisa diam, ia meraba tubuh Tao dari luar seragam, meremas dada anak sembilan belas tahun itu pelan namun sesekali kencang.

Tao mendesah. Tahu-tahu dia normal, tapi kenapa begini. Apa ia sudah tidak normal. Bergairah hanya karena sentuhan pria pirang yang tampan nan menggoda. "Oh!" Tao kembali memekik saat dirasa tangan besar pria itu mengelus-ngelus dan meremas penisnya.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sana, karena Kris tahu setiap orang yang ada di sini pasti akan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mabuk dan menikmati tubuh pasangan mereka. Seperti Kris salah satunya.

Menikmati tubuh anak belasan tahun yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Ohhhh..." Desahan Tao yang keluar tersampai ditelinga Kris yang malah memberi pacuan tersendiri untuk terus mencubunya habis-habisan.

Dapan dilihat bahwa leher Tao penuh bercak-bercak merah dan saliva Kris, bahkan kancing seragam atasnya sudah lepas dari lubang seragam dan menampakkan dada putih dengan puting yang menggiurkan. Tangan Kris menjalar kesana, bermain memelintir dan menarik-narik sampai Tao mendesis bahkan sampai memekik sexy.

Kris mencium pipi Tao saat anak itu menoleh padanya. Lembut dan bau minyak bayi dirasakan Kris saat itu. Bau yang sebenarnya tidak akan menarik untuk pria dewasa seperti Kris, tapi enahnya mengapa bau itu berubah seperti bau candu yang lagi-lagi ingin menghabisi anak ini.

"Oh.. Ge..."

"Hmmm?" Tangan yang satu Kris membuka pengait celana Tao. Memasukan tangannya dan mulai mengocok penis yang bangkit itu.

"Gegeee.."

"Apa sayang?" Kocokan di penis Tao makin cepat.

"Gegee.. aku..―"

"TAO!" Suara Sehun.

Tao tersentak ia seperti ditarik dari kesadarannya, tubuhnya langsung tegak dipangkuan Kris tanpa berkutik. Kris sendiri menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke si-pembuat-kacau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?!" Teriak Sehun marah, ia melangkah mendekat, menarik tangan Tao yang masih diam yang membuat pemuda panda itu bangkit dan melangkah mundur menghindari Kris yang melihat itu semua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Melakukan test." Kata Tao tanpa sadar.

Alis Sehun terlipat. "Test macam apa?!"

Kris menatap Sehun tajam dan tak suka. "Test yang menyenangkan sebelum itu gagal karena kau." Suara Kris menelkan pada ucapan terakhirnya. Megaskan sekali bahwa kedatangan Sehun itu sangat mengganggu.

Sehun menggeram marah pada Kris sebelum menatap Tao yang masih syok. "Tao perbaiki bajumu." Katanya dan kembali menatap Kris. "Kukatakan padamu jangan sentuh lagi temanku, atau mengajarkannya yang tidak-tidak. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa niatmu kepada temanku dan maksud test kalian itu, tapi aku tahu itu pasti suatu yang buruk yang dapat membahayakan temanku."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak bisa menepati itu semua." Katanya santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kasar Sehun.

"Temanmu menarik dan aku berniat untuk menyutuhnya kembali." Jujur Kris dan menatap Tao yang telah sadar sepenuhnya akan kejadian ini semua. Ia bangkit berdiri mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tenang setelah kejadian ini, datang ke kantorku. Tongkatku siap memenuhi hal yang tertunda tadi." Bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Memasukan kartu pengenal itu disaku seragam Tao dan berlalu dari sana dengan erangan Sehun yang penuh marah.

Kris tersenyum tipis pergi dari sana. Berkonsultasi dengan Kyuhyun rasanya tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please, berikan saran untuk fic ini, kalau reviewnya sampai 20 lebih saya akan lanjutkan.

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy, Mits~**

.

.

.

Sehun senantiasa memperingatkan Tao agar jauh-jauh dari lelaki hidung belang macam Kris Wu. Ia selalu mengasumsikan bahwa laki-laki seperti itu hanyalah mencari kesenangan semata-mata dan tidak memahami hubungan seksualitas yang serius. ―Walau nyatanya Sehun terlihat berlebihan, memberi wejangan pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya.

Tapi untuk berbicara pada Tao? Jelas secara mental dan pemikiran Sehun lebih matang dan dewasa. Pemuda panda itu pasti hanya berasumsi bahwa setiap tindakkannya itu tidak salah tapi juga tidak benar, Sehun yakin sekali.

Namun sayangnya Sehun tidak memperkirakan dampak negatif atas kejadian Tao dan Kris yang telah terpantri apik di memori Tao.

Oh! Yeah! Tao pernah memikirkan Kris. Memikirkan Kris dan mengingat tindakkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Test**

**KrisTao Fanfiction**

**Rate-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah nyatanya tidak membangkitkan sedikitpun semangat Tao untuk pergi ke sekolah, pemuda penggemar panda dan leopard itu mendengus berkali-kali sambil mengikuti langkah Xiumin dan Baekhyun keluar rumah. Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu kiranya empat jam untuk khotbah Sehun tentang kejadian di diskotik kemarin malam. Lalu dua jam lagi ia harus dipedengarkan dengan nasehat Xiumin tentang masalah keterlambatannya pulang dan pentingnya Tao mengabarkan masalah itu padanya.

Xiumin sangat khawatir waktu itu, apalagi saat Tao pulang dengan Sehun yang bermuka masam. Laki-laki berpipi bao itu serta merta menarik tangan Tao dan menutup pintu kencang dihadapan Sehun. Mengintrogasi apa yang telah Tao habiskan waktu dengan Sehun semalam suntuk.

Tentu Tao dengan lancarnya berbohong dan mensetting setiap kejadian yang dialaminya menjadi kegiatan baik. Yang diakhiri dengan suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sehun kesal, sekali lagi ini hanya pendustaan.

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dikaca mobil sambil mendengarkan percakapan Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Dari pendengaran yang diambil Tao mereka sedang membicarakan pekerjaan mereka dan sesekali membicarakan atasan mereka. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk Tao yang tidak menahu urusan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan Tao menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Gedung Exo High School sudah terlihat dan Tao merasa dirinya benar-benar kehilangan semangat. Sangat terkikis sesaat mobil yang dikendarai Xiumin berhenti tepat digerbang sekolah ternama berbentuk kotak dengan lapangan outdoor di tengah-tengah gedung tersebut.

Tao membuka kunci pintu tapi sebelum tubuhnya keluar, suara Xiumin memperingatinya dengan menatap Tao lewat spion tengah.

"Gunakan ponselmu dengan baik Tao. Aku tidak mau paman Huang menanyai suatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui saat ia tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Tao bergumam seadaanya, keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung berlari kehalaman sekolah.

"Perasaanku atau memang mood-nya tidak sebaik biasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun mengikuti perginya Tao yang sekarang menaiki anak tangga didepan gedung sekolah.

Xiumin mengelengkan kepala sambil menatap spion tengah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan dibelakang mobilnya sebelum membelokkan stirnya dan melajukan mobilnya kembali kejalan raya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa menebak pemikiran anak sembilan belas tahun yang berpola pemikiran seperti anak kecil Baekhyun," Xiumin melirik Baekhyun sebelum memandang kedepan jalan.

"Dia ngambek?" tanya Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku bingung memperlakukannya seperti apa, dikeraskan ia menangis tapi dilembutkan malah menjadi."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun kembali. "Apa menurutmu mengomeli anak itu karena telat pulang termasuk kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng perihatin. "Jadi karena telat pulang?"

"Jika beberapa puluh menit atau satu atau dua jam aku tidak keberatan, tapi bahkan saat aku pulang dari lebur kerja di belum pulang aku tidak bisa mentoleransi itu." Xiumin memberhentikan laju mobilnya saat mobil didepan berhenti dipersimpangan lampu merah.

"Itu suatu yang wajar untuk anak seusinya, Xiumin. Mungkin Tao mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah temannyakan, anak manis sepertinya tidak mungkin berani macam-macam pada kakak sepupu yang galak sepertimu."

Xiumin mendengus, ia menyalahkan tape dan memutar lagu Happy yang dilantunkan Pharrell Williams. "Ya, mungkin aku juga tidak berburuk sangka padanya saat aku merasakan anak panda itu sedang berbohong." Xiumin melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-mengagguk saja sambil mengikuti irama lagu yang memenuhi mobil Xiumin ini.

"Baekhyun," pagil Xiumin disela mengendarai mobil, "Apa boleh aku mengajak Tao ke kantor hari ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kembali lembur, dan tidak ada yang menjemput anak itu dan mau mengajaknya pulang selain anak albino bernama Sehun itu."

"Sehun? Teman Tao yang tinggi itu?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu dan melihat siempunya nama. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun itu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan penyebab Tao pulang terlambat, tapi pasti Sehun termasuk faktor yang membuat Tao telat pulang dengan keadaan pakaian bau rokok,"

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. "Rokok?"

Xiumin mengangguk dan mendengus geli saat Baekhyun bergumam 'Tidak mungkin – tidak mungkin' berkali-kali. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau Tao berbohongkan. Sehun sepertinya bukan teman yang tepat untuk Tao."

Baekhyun berdeham berat. "Kalau itu adalah suatu yang baik untuk Tao, ajak saja anak itu ke kantor. Tapi kau harus ingatkan pada Tao untuk diam saat di ruangan."

Xiumin mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan Mr. Wu." Mobil Xiumin berbelok kearah kiri memasuki basement parking area di bawah gedung Wu Group.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berkali-kali menghidari berpapasan dengan Sehun di lorong sekolah, di cafetaria bahkan di toilet sekolah. Adik sepupu Xiumin itu menghindari Sehun karena malas mendengar celotehannya lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya tempat teraman untuk Tao ada di sudut perpustakaan dengan himpitan rak biologi dan fisika. Tao duduk dibawah menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak biologi dengan mata senantiasa mengikuti setiap huruf hangul dalam halaman yang berjudul Seismology.

Tao merogoh sakunya, ingin mengambil pensil mekanik yang selalu ia bawa ketika diperpustakaan. Ia menemukan pensilnya juga secarik bw paper yang menarakan sekilas biografi nama, jabatan, dan perusahaan. Milik Kris Wu.

Kris Wu

Kris Wu

Wu Kris

Tao mengeryit. Kris yang mana ya?

Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan bukunya tepat diselangkangannya, Tao meringis. Tertindih buku sebanyak 400 lembar itu lumayan sakit. Tao mengelus-ngelus asetnya itu pelan dan tambah pelan bahkan sampai berhenti saat ia mulai mengingat siapa itu Kris Wu.

Pria pirang dengan senyum runcing setajam matanya, yang pernah membuat Tao melengguh tampa sadar mendesah hanya dengan kocokan pada penisnya dengan alibi sebuah test kenormalan.

"Akh―" Tao menggigit bibirnya, apa-apaan ini ia hampir mendesah diperpustakaan, hanya kepikiran nama Kris Wu. Sialan!

Tao beranjak berdiri dan meletakkan buku itu kesembarang rak dan terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang segudang buku itu. Ia berlari tak perduli banyaknya bahu yang ia tambrak karena tujuannya saat ini adalah toilet.

Tao masuk kedalam bilik yang tebuka dan buru-buru melepaskan pengait celanya dan menurunkan kepala resleting tidak lupa menutup pintu pastinya. Ia duduk di kloset yang tertutup, memandang penisnya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini ia bisa menegang sekedar mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan merasakan penisnya makin ereksi saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Tangan Tao sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin memegang dan meremas juga memberikan gerakan ritme naik-turun pada penisnya. Semua itu akan terjadi kalau saja ego Tao hilang disaat horny seperni ini.

Ia mempertahan dirinya adalah lelaki normal yang tidak mungkin beronani dengan objek orang yang memiliki penis yang sama sepertinya. Tao tidak mau. Tapi darah yang perpusat mengalir pada penisnya membuat ia bimbang.

Ia tertekan, penisnya butuh bantuan untuk pip― maksudnya, klimaks. Tao tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan celana yang menggembung seperti ini.

Dengan penuh keraguan tangan Tao terulur membungkus penisnya, hanya menggenggam dan menekan-nekan. Namun lama kelamaan tangannya mulai berani meremas dan naik-turunkan penisnya pelan. Tao mendesis disela bibinya yang digigit.

Ini pertama kalinya Tao berbuat kotor seperti ini di lingkungan sekolah, parahnya ia beronani dengan objek Kris Wu yang pernah melecehkannya. Gerakan tangannya makin cepat, jari-jari didalah sepatu Tao menekuk ikut menahan nikmat.

Semuanya seperti memutar waktu. Tao merasa seakan-akan pintu toilet di depannya itu disinari cahaya projector yang memutari kejadian-kejadian ia bersama Kris.

Saat ia berbicara dengan Kris pada pertama kali Kris melihatnya.

Saat Kris memegang pinggangnya dan menayakan sesuatu yang gila padanya.

Saat Kris meragukan kenormalannya.

Saat Kris menjelaskan ciri-ciri laki-laki normal.

Sampai saat ia sadar bahwa laki-laki pirang itu seorang gay, dan dia dalam keadaan yang tidak aman.

"Akhh–" Tao menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang.

Ia melihat saat ia ditarik oleh Kris dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kris. Laki-laki tampan itu mengelus selangkangan Tao, meremas penis Tao bahkan sampai beraninya memasukkan tangan kedalam celananya. Tao melihat dirinya mendesah tertahan disana, mendesahkan laki-laki itu.

Tao meremas penisnya makin pelan saat ia merasa puncak orgasme menghampiri dirinya.

Tao menghela napas berat, sekarang masalahnya celana sekolahnya kotor dengan spermanya sendiri, Tao menarik panjang tisu gulung disampingnya dan membasahi sedikit air sebelum ia peperkan kecelanya yang terdapat noda spermanya.

Setelah semuanya bersih, Tao menatap kembali kedepan. Putih, pintu toilet itu bersih tampa gambaran dirinya dan Kris. Tao mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran dihabiskan Tao dengan malas yang berlebihan, ia selalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang terlipat. Bersyukur para guru yang masuk hanya menitipkan tugas dan langsung keluar kelas dengan alasan mau rapat.

Kepala Tao baru terangkat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi lantang tiga kali. Laki-laki penyuka panda itu langsung merapikan bukunya dan di masukkan ke dalam tas sebelum membawa tali tas punggungnya tersampir ditempat semestinya.

Ia melangkah keluar kelas dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Sehun, yang sepertinya sudah menunggu ia sebelum bel berbunyi. Tao menampilkan wajah bosan, "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Xiumin hyung lembur lagi?" tanya Sehun sebaik mungkin.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Xiumin ge,"

"Kau mau menunggunya?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Seingatku ia akan nemjemputku di pesan masuk di ponselku."

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sayang ya, padahal aku dan Luhan hyung mau mengajakmu minum bubble tea."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, saat menyadari sesuatu pada raut muka Oh Sehun. "Aku tahu kau senang aku menolaknya kan? Kau sebenarnya hanya mau berduaan dengan Luhan ge, kan?"

Sehun mencibir kecil. "Yasudah ya, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati Tao," Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Tao sambil berjalan sebelum berbalik dan berlari terburu-buru.

Tao berdecih kecil, lalu berjalan kehalaman sekolah. Ia langsung menemukan mobil Xiumin yang terparkir disamping gerbang. Tao menghampiri mobil itu dan membuka pintu lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Xiumin sambil menutup pintu. "Aku kira gege tidak sempat menjemputku." Ucap Tao pertama kali.

Xiumin menyalakan mobilnya dan menggerakan mobil itu keluar dari tepat menuju badan jalan. "Ya, gege sempat-sempatkan." Katanya.

Tao merasa heran, setahunya arah rumah mereka di arah jalan yang bertolak dari sini, tapi kenapa Xiumin menjalankan kearah jalan yang berlawanan.

"Ge, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke kantorku,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Apalagi selain menjagamu," Xiumin menjalankan mobil lebih cepat. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Tao, aku hanya meminta ijin lima belas menit untuk keluar kantor."

Tao mengdengus, ia menarik sabuk pengaman dan menyatukaannya jadi satu pada bagian satunya lagi yang terletak di sisi tubuhnya sehingga berbunyi klik kecil.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tidak membutuhkan pengasuh berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dariku."

"Apa katamu?" Xiumin melotot melirik Tao.

"Tidak. Ada bajing yang menculik berang-berang." Katanya asal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao diturunkan Xiumin tepat di depan pintu masuk Wu Group sedangkan ia harus memarkirkan mobilnya, sebelum membawa Tao keruanganya.

Tao menatap gedung itu terkesima-sima. Gedung ini besar dan tinggi. Tao tidak tahu berapa lantai. Tapi sepertinya belasan. Ia melongok kedalam, lebih tepatnya kearah resepsionis yang juga memandangnya dengan tersenyum ramah. Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia membaca tulisan besar yang tertempel dibelakang meja resepsionis 'Wu Group'. Oh, jadi gedung ini namanya Wu Group. Jadi gegenya berkerja di sini.

Huang Zi Tao terlonjak kecil saat Xiumin menarik sikunya dan membawa ia masuk ke dalam gedung, dan menaiki lift. Xiumin menekan tombol 12 dan pintu lift itu tertutup membawa kedua saudara itu naik keatas.

"Aku harus memberimu beberapa peraturan di sini. Jangan kira kau sebagai adik sepupu dariku kau bisa bebas di sini. Yang pertama kau jangan berisik, kedua kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, yang ketiga jadi anak yang baik. Cukup mudahkan untuk dilakukan beberapa jam kedepan."

Anak bersurai hitam itu tersenyum manis menatap Xiumin. "Tentu ge, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Xiumin bergumam 'bagus' sebelum ia menarik tangan Tao lagi keluar dari balok baja itu. "Ingat! Jangan buat kegaduhan." Bisik Xiumin.

Tao menganguk patuh.

.

.

Tao sesekali ditanyai oleh semua karyawan diruangan Xiumin. "Siapa dia?", "Siapa namanya?", "Itu adikmu Xiumin?", "Tidak kalah manis denganmu ya Xiumin?" dan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak penting lainnya. Tao tidak berisik tapi malah patner kerjanya yang berisik.

Xiumin mengambil kursi di ruang dokumen, untuk Tao. Pokoknya, anak ini tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit Tao merasakan kebosanan, juga ia merasa ingin sekali buang air kecil sedangkan Xiumin dalam keadaan serius pada pekerjaanya.

"Gege, Tao mau pipis." Bisik Tao di telinga Xiumin.

"Ish, tahan Tao aku sedang sibuk." Balas Xiumin sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"Tapi aku sudah menahannya dari tadi," kata Tao penuh gelisah, duduknya pun sudah tak setenang tadi. "Gege tidak mau melihatku pipis disinikan?"

Xiumin berpikir sejenak, sebelum mendesah tertahan. "Lurus belok kiri dan di situ toiletnya."

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Xiumin. Toiletnya tidaak sejauh yang diperkirakan Tao. Ia segera berdiri disalah satu tempat buang air kecil berdiri dan mengeluarkan asetnya. Dia berdiri disamping seseorang yang juga buang air kecil.

Tao sudah selesai, ia langsung berdiri didepan wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Juga seseorang itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bernar-benar datang ke kantorku." Suara bash itu menyentakkan Tao, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan dirinya menatap pria pirang tampan dan tinggi, yang sedang mencuci tangannya juga. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Tao."

"K-kris Wu?" gagap Tao.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku," tanyanya tapi sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab. "Apa kau juga sudah tahu kalau kau tidak normal?"

Tao menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. "A-apa maksud kata-katamu!" jengitnya.

Kris menoleh pada Tao setelah mengeringkan tangannya. "Baru kemarin kita bertemu, sekarang kau sudah ada dihadapanku. Begitu hebatnyakah sentuhanku? Kau mau lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menjanjikan tongkat ku siap memenuhimu."

Tao tersdak dengan udara yang dihirupnya. Oh! Sialan! Namanya Kris Wu kan? Marganya sama dengan perusahaan ini. Bodohnya kau Tao telat menaggapi semua ini.

"A-asal kau tahu, aku kesini bukan bermaksud menemuimu dan menagih janji kotormu!"

Alis Kris naik satu. "Lalu?"

"K-kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Seorang yang telah masuk ke perusahaanku, berarti sudah seharusnya aku tahu apa urusannya, apalagi anak sekolahan sepertimu." Kris melangkah mendekati Tao dengan aura tajam yang menguar. Dan kenapa ditoilet ini hanya ada dia dan pria pirang ini!

Kris mengelus pipi Tao dan langsung ia menampik tangan itu kasar.

"Aku tahu kau habis orgasme kan?" kata Kris eksotis.

"Jangan memfitnahku!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu noda di celana dalammu itu karena apa?" tanya Kris. "Susu tumpah?"

Tao menggeram, "Kau―"

"Apa? Tebakkanku benar?" Kris menarik ponselnya dari saku celananya sejenak sebelum memasukan kembali setelah menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku kosong untuk beberapa jam kedepan," Kris melirik Tao yang menatapnya memincing. "Kau mau di mana? Di sini? Di ruanganku? Atau kita menyewa kamar hotel terdekat?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, saya juga sibuk belakangan ini. Sayakan udah mulai masuk kuliah, apalagi saya udah menginjak semester tiga. Jadi mohon pengertiannya oke. Dan saya juga ngga nyangka akan dapat review lebih dari 20.. :"

Oh, ya boleh ngga kalian kasih tahu saya film anime yaoi yang bagus dan keren. Kalau ada yang mirip KrisTao..

Maaf untuk Typonya.

Dan..

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

**Chea 'sansunurui, CallmeAlma, , Xing Gurl, Ayukaruniawati9, Kkamjongen, Re-Panda68, KissKris, Rapperzitao, Imel Jewels, KrisTaoTao, Cho hyena, n13zelf, Krispandataozi, Isnaeni love sungmin, grinyqueen, Park Changyi, Happybacon, DahsyatNyaff, Baekhyunniewife, Choujirio21, Time To Argha, RinZiTao, LeeEunim, Roxanne Jung, .1654, Devimalik, Junghyema, Marchtaotao, Zakurafrezee, Baby panda93, Maple Fujoshi309, AnjarW, LVenge, Peachpetals, Misshae d'cessevil, Rima-TAOma, ShinJiWoo9220202, Multida7301, Coffe507, Xyln, Luna, Hyunyoung, Ang Always, Nananina, Aishi, Guest, Kristaohuangwu, Couphie,Kyuki, Guest, Awe, Tksit, Guest, GuestGuestGuest, Snowy07, Baby Tao Lovers, 98, Unique fire, Wu Zi Tian, Xiao Lulu, Guest, BabyMingA, Zizi panda, Kt, Guest, Unknow69, KTSZ, Guest, Guest, Bzireen, TasyaMelody, Aldifirdaus69, Panpan894, ChoHunHan, Murni 13399, DinAlya, , Haru3173, 06, Datekazukio, Dxm.**

Terimakasih atas review atau fav atau follownya :"

Maaf kalo ada nama yang salah apalagi kelewat, maaf say~

See you next chap..


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Read and Enjoy, Mits~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao pikir dirinya akan baik-baik saja hari ini ditempat ini. Sekarang di sekitarnya ada Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Dua laki-laki yang tingginya tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama sekupingnya. Namun bukankah mereka bisa melindunginya, kakak sepupunya ahli dalam bidang taekwondo dan temannya Baekhyun menguasai beladiri hapkido. Jadi apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia sendiri tergabung dalam klub wushu di ekskul sekolah dan menjadi salah satu atlet terbaik. Jadi kemungkinan kecil tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya-kan?

Ya. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya jika ia selalu berada di dekat dua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dan jika tidak secara dadakan ia kebelet buang air kecil dan seketika kemampuan yang ia pelajari sejak usia delapa tahun lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah yang lebih menyeramkan dari Incubus.

Atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini memang mahluk astral yang suka berhubungan badan dengan gadis-gadis muda dengan tujuan membuat targetnya mengandung anaknya dan akan mati perlahan karena janin itu akan perlahan-lahan menghisap daya hidup sang ibu hingga akhirnya ibu meninggal. Oh, tidak! Bahkan lelaki ini lebih parah dari Incubus. Pria pirang itu menyukai laki-laki. Menyukai sesama jenis. Dia lebih parah dari Incubus.

Apa laki-laki itu Succubus.

Gila! Belum ada dua puluh empat jam dia sudah berjumpa dengan seseorang yang menjadi khayalannya di toilet dan sekarang dia berkhayal bahwa mahluk yang berdiri gagah dengan pakaian resmi yang membuat tubuh pria itu jauh lebih gagah dan tampan dengan cahaya lampu yang lebih terang adalah mahluk mitologi yang horror.

Bahkan rasanya, Tao lebih horror dari itu. Karena dia telah membayangkan bersenggama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Test

Chapter 3

KrisTao / FanTao

Rate M. Yaoi. BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao rasanya ingin menangis saat ini. Ia dilecehkan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan untuk dimintai pertolongan. Namun ia malu jika ia menangis saat ini apalagi di depan pria seperti Kris. Ia malah semakin terlihat lemah. Dan rasanya menangis pun tak pantas, mengingat dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat ia malu setengah mati.

"Ayolah jangan diam saja. Kau akan mengurangi waktu kita."

Tao akui bahwa ia telah membayangkan pria itu dalam pikiran kotornya. Namun untuk mengwujudkan menjadi nyata itu.. Err Tao rasa sedikit ekstrim.

Kris berdecak cukup keras. "Kau memintaku menyentuhmu di sini?"

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkejut dengan decakan Kris dan ucapanya. "A-aku punya seorang kakak yang bekerja di sini, di departemen marketing dia ahli dalam taekwondo dan temannya Baekhyun yang sudah ku anggap menjadi kakak ku mengusai hapkido. Aku sendiri dapat menggunakan tongkat dan pedang karena aku atlet wushu terbaik disekolahku. Kau tidak merasa takut?"

Kris diam sesaat, memandang wajah Tao lekat-lekat. Membuat orang yang ditatapnya merasa menang karena berpikir ia telah takut padanya. Hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu Tao melihat senyum yang bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan dan mesum.

"Bukankah itu menguntungkan? Kau bisa memainkan tongkat atau pedangku dengan lihai hingga aku bangga padamu, Zitao. Dan aku sama sekali bukan anak tujuh tahun yang takut dengan ancaman seorang kakak." katanya sensual.

Wajah Tao memerah hingga kekupingnya. Bukan hanya malu tapi juga marah dan lagi-lagi merasa terhina. "Hyah! Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan rahangmu dalam satu tinju dengan buku jariku!"

"Kalau begitu aku memintamu untuk mematahkan yang lain. Tapi nanti," Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao dan menatap sekilas pintu toilet dan menatap jam mahalnya sambil bergumam sesuai waktu jam saat itu. "Kau pernah menonton film blue? Khusus film gay?" ia menatap Tao.

Zitao menggeleng sekali. "Tidak. Aku terlalu jijik." munafik.

"Kau tidak akan berpendapat jijik jika kau belum menontonnya."

Aku telah menontonya. Bahkan mengulangnya beberapa kali.

"Kau mau menontonnya denganku dan membuktikan itu tidak menjijikan seperti yang kau katakan?"

Tao tidak yakin orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang paling tertinggi kedudukannya ditempat ini. Ucapannya sugguh frontal. Dan sepertinya pria ini tidak punya cukup kapasitas otak untuk menampung rasa malu.

"Kau bebal ya?" bahkan Tao rela berbohong dan munafik untuk tidak terlihat malu. Tapi rasanya sia-sia.

Alis tebal itu nyaris tertaut. " Kau mengataiku apatadi?"

"Bebal. Dan sepertinya kau pria yang paling mesum dan tidak tahu malu. Atau kau memang tidak tahu diri?"

"Zitao, kau sepertinya lupa berbicara dengan siapa."

"Aku cukup sadar untuk mengetahui dengan siapa aku berbicara dan berhadapan, Mr. Wu."

"Berhenti berbicara atau kau akan menyesal mengucapkannya."

"Jika aku tidak berhenti dan mengatakan kau sungguh tidak pantas menjadi seorang Presdir. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kubilang berhenti berbicara Tao!"

Zitao diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat setelah melihat dengan jelas mata Kris yang lebih tajam dari awal mereka bertatapan dan suaranya meninggi. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Tao. Tanpa sadar Tao menggigit lidahnya. Helaan napas berat Kris dapat ia dengar jelas. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi memenjarai tubuhnya terlepas dan lunglai disisi tubuh tegap itu.

Tao menunduk tidak berani menatap manik coklat lumer milik Kris yang setajam mata pisau.

"M-maaf," gumam Tao.

Tao memang tidak menyukai perangai pria itu, namun ia di didik untuk sopan santun terhadap orang lain yang lebih tua darinya. Dan Kris sendiri mempunyai kekuasaan ditempat ini. Siapa tahu setelah ini Kris akan memecat Xiumin dan Baekhyun, karena tadi dia sudah menyebutkan nama mereka. Ya, mungkin saja Kris melakukannya untuk membuktikan pada Tao, dengan siapa anak itu berbicara.

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" Kris tentunya tahu anak ini mengatakan untuk apa. Namun biarlah, biar anak ini merasa takut padanya.

"S-semuanya. U-ucapanku yang telah menyinggungmu." bisik Tao.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti tadi." suara Kris menusuk pendengaran Tao. Ia sungguh menjadi bersalah dan takut.

"M-maaf a-aku-"

Ucapan Tao lenyap saat mendengar suara sol sepatu beradu dengan keramik menggema jelas dan hilang bersama pintu toilet yang terbuka lalu tertutup otomatis. Kris keluar dan Tao jauh lebih takut lagi.

Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dirinya tergambar sempurna di kaca besar.

"Aku membuat neraka." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berbicara dengan lelaki yang bahkan masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya di sofa tamu ruangan Kris. "Wajar jika dia berbicara seperti itu Kris. Jika aku menjadinya, aku pasti akan meninjumu hingga pingsan."

Kris mendesah berat. Ia melepaskan pena hingga berbunyi "tuk" dimeja. "Aku sungguh terhina saat dia mengatakan aku mesum, tidak pantas menjadi pimpinan dan bebal."

"Jika aku menjadinya lagi aku akan mengataimu bajingan, brengsek dan anjing jalanan."

"Hyung!"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan membelamu. Dan mengatakan semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya adalah tindakan yang benar dan patut mendapat pembelaan dariku?"

Kris diam. Menjatuhkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Menimang apa ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sepertinya dia pantas marah, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan tadi. Kris membuka matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyerumput nikmat.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Lelaki yang menjadi konsultan dadakan untuk Kris itu berdecap-decap merasakan sisa rasa kopi di lidahnya. Ia memainkan cangkir kopi hingga liquid hitam didalam sana bergeriak kecil. Dan menatap intens. "Kenapa kau menanyakan kau harus melakukan apa, padaku? Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya menatap Kris.

Kris kembali diam. Ia juga, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa juga ia menanggapinya serius. Dia awalnya hanya bermain-main dan mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, kenapa ia jadi menikmatinya dan menseriusinya.

Apa dia mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali si, Tao? Kau pipis seember?" Xiumin menatap Tao dan meninggalkan layar monitor yang sedari tadi ditatap tanpa berkedip. Adik sepupunya itu berjalan lesu dan duduk di kursi samping Xiumin sangat lemas seperti tanpa tulang.

"Apa kau sulit buang air kecil? Apa kau pipis batu?"

"Ge. Berhenti bercanda."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang-datang lemas. Kau bertemu dengan hantu di toilet, Sadako? Chucky? Annabelle? Leak? Poc-"

"Lebih seram dari itu Ge!"

"Apa? Zombie?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Xiumin gemas sendiri.

"Neraka."

Singkat. Padat. Sangking singkat dan padat juga wajah kosong Tao yang seperti menuliskan tidak adanya bercanda disana membuat Xiumin tertawa sumbang.

" .ha. Sejak kapan kau indigo?"

Tao memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Xiumin yang konyol. "Siapa yang indigo?"

Xiumin memincingkan mata. Menusuk-nusuk bahu Tao denga telunjuknya. "Kau. Yang datang, duduk lemas seperti kehilangan setengah nyawa dan tiba-tiba mengatakan telah melihat neraka."

"Neraka yang kumaksud itu adalah manusia. Seorang laki-laki." jelas Tao.

"Jadi kau mengataiku, aku neraka?"

"Ge, bukan kau."

"Lalu siapa namanya?"

Tao menatap Xiumin lalu melirik monitor yang menampilkan sederet tabel dan angka yang ia tidak ketahui itu untuk apa. "Dia-"

"Hai, Tao. Hai, Xiumin." Baekhyun yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Xiumin. Menarik pandangan kakak beradik itu. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya menyender di filling cabinet meja Xiumin.

"Kau yang sedang apa," Xiumin menjawab.

"Jutek sekali." cibir Byun Baekhyun. "Awalnya aku mencari Tuan Goo, tapi orang yang aku cari sedang tidak ada dikursinya. Dan aku ingat aku tidak membawa mobil dan aku ingat mobil temanku punya dua bangku kosong dimobilnya. Jadi Xiumin, nanti pulang bersama ya?"

Xiumin berdecak tiga kali dan Tao tersenyum lucu.

"Ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Xiumin. Dan sampai jumpa Tao. Bye,"

Baekhyun pergi. Xiumin langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Tao.

"Jadi siapa?"

Lelaki penyuka leopard itu menelisik wajah pria dihadapannya serius. Menghela napas pelan Tao membisikkan nama kramat dengan suara yang teramat lirih. Sampai-sampai Xiumin menaikan satu alisnya, dan mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Tao.

"Kau berbicara apa sih? Aku tidak dengar." ia menggeleng tanda isyarat suaranya yang sama berbisik.

"K-kris." ucap Zitao lebih jelas.

"Oh, Kris.. Aku kira aku." kata Xiumin sambil mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Gege tidak marah?" tanya Tao heran.

"Untuk apa aku marah, kalau yang kau maksud itu bukan aku. Tidak ada gunanya. Membuang-buang waktu." unjarnya melirik Tao sekilas.

Zitao bernapas lega. "Syukurlah, jika Gege tidak marah. Aku kira Gege akan memarahiku setelah aku mengatai Kris bebal dan tidak pantas menjadi Presdir."

Xiumin mengangguk menyetujuinya, tapi hanya dua kali setelah ia menangkap perkataan Tao yang sedikit janggal. "Tidak pantas menjadi Presdir?" ulangnya.

"Ya. Dia terlalu bodoh atau beruntung menjadi pimpinan."

"Tao, sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau maksud?" wajah tegang Xiumin menatap Tao. Ia merasa perasaan yang tidak enak sekarang.

"K-kris,"

"Kris?" kepalanya sedikit miring menatap lekat-lekat Tao. Saat Tao menggerakan kepalanya isyarat "iya" Xiumin menahan napasnya. "Mr. Wu?" Tao mengiyakan kembali.

Benar-benar tidak baik.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao telah menceritakan semuanya tentang kronologi kejadiannya bertemu dengan Kris di klabing dan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang ternyata memiliki darah keturunan Canada itu di toilet. Tao menceritakan secara terperinci, tanpa sensor walau pada bagian Kris yang berani-beraninya meraba-raba tubuhnya pada saat ia masih belum mengerti tentang seks bahkan hubungan sesama jenis. Tao menceritakan pada Xiumin secara gamblang dan transparant. Dan ceritanya habis sampai ia menyinggung si Kris dengan mengatainya dan laki-laki itu marah.

Dan Xiumin juga marah.

Bahkan sepertinya Xiumin tidak marah pada Kris yang telah lancang berbuat asusila padanya. Lelaki berwajah bulat itu selalu mencerca Tao dengan pertanyaan yang selalu diawali dengan kata "kenapa" dan saat Tao menjawab pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu Xiumin kembali mengucapkan "kenapa." ya.. "kenapa kau begitu."

Terus seperti itu sampai pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya habis. Dan Xiumin menggeretnya kedepan pintu yang besar dan terdapat papan petunjuk yang membuat Tao takut setengah mati.

Xiumin bilang ia harus meminta maaf agar dirinya tidak di pecat. Agar ia bisa melunasi apartement yang menunggak dan melunasi semua total cicilan yang tercetak rapi disurat di laci kamarnya. Jika Tao tidak mau, maka pria panda itu harus menanggung semua dan membayar semua tunjangan hidup Xiumin sampai menikah. Tao tentu tidak mau menanggung kehidupan Xiumin, kalau kenyataannya ia masih bergantung pada orang lain. Jadi Tao terpaksa melakukan ini semua.

"Kau masuk dan minta maaf dan penyesalan sebesar-besarnya pada Mr. Wu dan bilang padanya bahwa ia sungguh baik, bijaksana, adil, dan berkompeten memimpin perusahannya hingga sesukses ini. Tidak lupa kau harus memasang wajah semelas mungkin hingga dapat menarik simpati dan rasa iba, Mr. Wu, kau mengerti Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Jika ia meminta lebih. Kau harus memberinya." mata Tao melebar. Ingin menyela tapi Xiumin terlebih dahulu melanjukan. "Kau harus ingat betapa kayanya dia, bahkan kau bisa membeli seluruh koleksi Gucci keluaran terbaru. Bahkan mungkin ia akan mengangkatku sebagai wakil Direktur." gumam Xiumin saat mengenai dirinya. "Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari uang kalau Mr. Wu menjadi pacarmu. Ia bisa dijadikan mesin Atm berjalan. Jadi Tao kau harus memikirkan ini baik-baik, kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Hartanya mungkin tidak akan habis-habis sampai tujuh turunan. Kudengar dia mempuyai beberapa real estate di Korea dan China dengan tanah yang berhektar-hektar. Kau bisa bayangkan Tao jika kau benar-benar menjadi Mr(s). Wu. Kau akan menjadi pangeran. Kau mendengarkan dengan baikkan Tao?"

Tao mengangguk kembali. Bohong jika ia menangkap semua ucap Xiumin yang panjangnya menandingi tembok China.

"Jadi masuk dan lakukan apa yang telah aku ajarkan. Jangan buat aku kecewa dengan surat pemecatan, oke!"

Tao mengangguk lagi. Tidak ada gerakan kepala selain menaik turunkan jika tidak mau mendapat cubitan super pedas milik Xiumin. Laki-laki yang ternyata matrealistis itu membuka pintu untuk Tao. Dan liciknya pria ia menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok. Yang seakan-akan pintu terbuka sendirinya setelah mendapat persetujuan masuk dari siempunya ruangan.

Tao melirik Xiumin sebelum menjejalkan kakinya pada keramik yang sepertinya sangat dingin walau ia memakai sepatu dengan sol tebal. Xiumin yang ditatap seperti itu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menggerakan tanyanya seakan berbicara Tao harus masuk secepatnya.

Tao menggigit bibir dalamnya dan masuk membawa perasaan yang campur aduk. Takut, malu, marah, tidak terima dan masih banyak lagi. Semua perasaan yang membuat Tao hampir menangis. Ditambah pandangan mata pisau dari Mr. Wu atau Kris itu yang terus menguntit setiap gerakkan tubuhnya sampai dihadapannya.

Tao menunduk takut dan memainkan jari dibawah perutnya. Ia harus meminta maaf, tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar itu, menatap mata yang seolah siap menusuknya saja ia takut. Apalagi berbicara. Selain itu ia pikir itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ego Tao terlalu kuat.

Jadi beberapa detik terlewat, sampai tak sadar mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa menit saling diam dan sibuk sendiri. Tao takut. Dan Kris yang menatap yang Tao ketakutan.

Kris berdeham keras, memecahkan atmosfer keheningan diruanganya. "Kau kenapa datang kemari Huang Zi Tao."

Tao mendengar namanya di lafalkan begitu lancar. Tapi entah kenapa ini semakin membuat ia takut. Dan memilih tetap diam sambil memainkan jarinya lebih cepat.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya dan menyenderkan punggung seraya memundurkan kursi setelah itu ia bangkit. Merapihkan jasnya kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati Tao.

Ketukan tapal sepatu Kris. Tao menggigit bibirnya keras. Kenapa pria ini selalu dapat membuat ia merasa ketakukan dan memilih untuk menyerah. Aura yang dikeluarkan Kris sangat mengancam baginya.

Dagunya terangkat bersamaan dengan suara yang berat menggelitiki gendang telinganya. "Kau pasti diajarkan tentang ini. Jika ada orang yang bertanya kau harus menatap matanya dan menjawabnya dengan tegas dan lugas." kata Kris tepat diwajah Tao dan tangannya tidak lepas dari dagu pria panda itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Zitao. Kenapa kau masuk keruanganku? Kau menyesali ucapanmu? Dan berniat untuk meminta maaf?" bisik Kris. Terlalu dekat, Tao bahkan dapat mencium bau mint dari mulut Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka matanya kecil. Karena keberaniannya hanya itu. Ucapan Xiumin mukin sangat mudah bagi Tao. Ya, sangat mudah jika di dengarkan tapi sulit untuk diterapkan, apalagi dengan orang seperti Kris. Belum ada tiga hari Tao mengenalnya dan pria itu sudah cukup membuat Tao tahu tipikal seperti apa.

"Jadi katakan penyesalanmu sekarang." Kris melepaskan dagunya dan memundurkan diri sampai tubuh tinggi itu menyandar di meja satu biro dengan kedua tangan meyilang begitu juga dengan kakinya.

Tanpa sadar Tao menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya kering, padahal seingatnya ia sudah menghabiskan setengah botol air mineral dan ruangan ini memiliki pendingin. Tapi ia merasa kekeringan ditenggorokannya.

Tao membuka mulut. "A-aku." suaranya terdengar serak. Ia menarik napas dalam. "A-ku minta maaf. Sungguh meminta maaf dan menyesal telah berkata seperti tadi, Mr. Wu."

Kris menarik alisnya keatas. "Berkata seperti apa, Huang?"

Dada Tao sesak sangking takut. "M-mengatakan Anda bebal dan tidak pantas menjadi Presdir."

Kris tersenyum dan Tao melihat senyuman itu seperti melihat Joker yang menemukan sekarung dolar. "Lalu?"

Tao melirik lirih Kris. "A-aku meminta maaf darimu. Dan tolong jangan pecat kakak ku."

Kris hampir tertawa. "Siapa yang akan memecat kakakmu? Aku sangat proposional dalam bekerja, Huang."

"Jadi Anda memaafkan aku?" Tao tetap memainkan jarinya.

Kris menatap Tao sambil kembali mendekati anak laki-laki itu. "Ada satu kata yang belum kau pintai maaf dariku." ucapnya berada dihadapan Tao. Sama dekatnya seperti tadi.

Tao diam, mungkin memikirkan ucapan Kris yang belum ia tangkap.

"Ada satu satu yang terlewat, Zitao."

Apa? Ia tidak mengingatnya.

Napas Kris dapat ia rasakan dipermukaan wajahnya. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, karena ia tidak bisa mengingat lagi.

"Kau ingat?"

Tao tidak dapat mengiantnya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak." akunya.

"Kau mengatiku. Mesum."

Oh. Ya, Tao ingat.

"Maaf juga untuk perkataanku itu Mr."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu." Kris bersuara tapi tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Mohon maafkan aku." Suara Tao amat memelas dan terdengat lucu.

"Bagaimana kau dapat mengataiku mesum?"

Tao diam. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengatakan kekurangajaran Kris padanya. Bisa saja kalau ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Katakan, jangat takut."

Ia diam sejenak. Menarik napas dan mengeluarkan pelan-pelan. "Perlakuanmu padaku yang ..." ucapannya menggantung. Tao bingung harus melengkapinya dengan kata apa supaya terdengar lebih sopan atau halus.

"Yang..?"

"..."

"Yang mesum?"

Tao mengangguk kecil takut. Kris ada di hadapannya hanya terpaut jarak lima jari. Siapa tahu pria itu akan tersinggung dan memberi hadiah bogem mentah padanya.

"Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, hingga kau berpikir seperti itu."

Hati Tao rasanya mau pecah. Jelas-jelas pria itu tahu perbuatan asusila padanya, kenapa mesti menanyainya lagi. Dia mau melihat wajah Tao meledak sangking malu dan marah.

"K-kau pasti tahu, Mr."

"Aku lupa. Mau mengingatiku?"

Bibirnya gigit keras-keras. Tao tidak khawatir akan berdarah. Atau sadar bahwa orang yang sedari tadi dihadapan menatap intens bibir kucingnya.

"Kau-kau me-meraba-raba tubuh ku." wajah Tao memerah padam.

"Apa yang aku raba? Bagian tubuh yang mana?"

Tao tak sanggup mengatakannya. "B-barang berhargaku."

Mulut Kris terbuka membuat pola o kecil. "Karena itu kau mengataiku mesum?'

Zitao mengiakan.

"Kau harusnya tahu bahwa aku tidak mesum yang seperti kau pikirkan." Jeda untuk Kris. "Mungkin lebih dari itu."

Kris menarik dagu Tao hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tao menutup mata erat-erat ia tidak berani menatap Kris sejelas ini. Terpaan napas hangat Kris dirasakan di pori-pori halus kulit wajahnya. Dan lama-lama napas hangat milik Kris hilang dan digantikan sesuatu yang lembut dibibir Tao, kenyal.

Dan setelah itu ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kris telah menciumnya. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Tao seperti permen hingga decap decakkan bibir mereka terdengar sensual dan erotis. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain diam. Bahkan sampai ia tidak sadar bahw ia telah membuka mulutnya memberi peluang lidah Kris memasuki mulut dan membalas setiap gelutan Kris.

Tao tidak menyangka bahwa berciuman dengan dia. Kris. Seseorang yang sama jenis kelamin sepertinya akan sebegitu menggairahkan. Bagaimana untuk menggambarkannya. Tao bahkan bisa merasakan aura pengusa yang kental dalam setiap gerakan Kris. Baik jika pria itu sedang diam dalam posisi dinginnya atau pada saat ini. Menggerakan lidahnya gila-gilaan didalam mulut Tao. Rahang Tao terasa nyeri dengan lidah yang keluh. Namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan Kris, karena Tao yakin pria ini tidak dapat dihentikan.

Tangannya dlterkepal meremas jas mahal Kris. Ia mendorong Kris, butuh napas dan butuh perenggangan di are mulutnya. Laki-laki dengan marga Wu itu akhirnya melepaskan setiap pangutannya.

Kris bisa melihat wajah merah padam Tao yang menyerupai tomat segar. Terutama mata tajamnya tak lepas dari bibir yang nyaris bengkak. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan sekalipun. Bahkan saat anak laki-laki itu menghirup napas banyak-banyak Kris sama sekali tidak merasa iba. Karena menurut Kris, itu sangat seksi.

"Itu bahkan belum cukup menggambarkan ku, Tao."

Orang yang diajak berbicara terdiam. Tao terlalu sibuk dengan kapasitas udara yang ia hirup. Lelaki itu hampir saja membuat ia mati konyol.

Kris membuka dasi dan jasnya bergantian, tidak lupa ia membuka kancing lengan kemejanya dan menggulung sampai kesiku. Secara cepat ia merengkuh pinggang Tao dan membawa tubuh yang ternyata begitu pas dipelukannya. Tao tersentak ia memberontak, tapi tidak memberi efek yang baik karena tubuh mereka makin dekat bahkan menyatu.

"Aku sebenarnya kurang begitu suka bermain dengan anak kecil, sepertimu. Tapi semenjak awal pertemuan kita kau telah berhasil membuatku penasaran. Penasaran hingga kedalam-dalam." kata Kris begitu ambigu. "Tapi kurasa penasaranku akan terjawab. Jadi Tao sebagai anak baik, kau harus diam dan patuh. Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran dan segera membawa surat pemecatan secara sepihak pada kakakmu."

Tao menggeleng, wajahnya takut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan diperkosa dengan seorang seperti Kris. Tapi ia tidak mau juga melihat amukan Xiumin. Tao bingung. Dan sialnya Kris selalu tahu kelemahannya.

"Kau mau kakakmu aku depak sekarang?"

Tao menggeleng, ia harus segera memilih. Menelan ludah seperti menelan batu, itu yang dirasakan Tao saat itu. "J-jangan pecat kakaku."

"Jadi?"

Kenapa Kris suka menggodanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." bisik Tao lirih.

Senyum kemenangan tercetak diwajah Kris. "Aku tidak suka memaksa. Tapi, kau sendiri yang membuat aku harus memaksamu." Kris mencium pipi Tao lembut. "Kau benar-benar anak yang manis, Babe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendingin ruangan Kris seperti tidak beguna. Sama sekali tidak menyejukkan dua orang manusia yang kini tengah merenggup kenikmatan dari pasangan, membuat tubuh mereka dibanjiri peluh disekujur tubuh. Yang bisa Tao tangkap, dirinya sudah telanjang, duduk dipangkuan Kris yang keadaannya masih berbaju lengkap.

Bangku besar tanda kekuasaan Kris menjadi tempat mereka berpangku-pangku. Tao yang naked duduk dipangkuan Kris dengan menghadap kearah pria itu. Bibir Kris sibuk di tulang selangka Tao, memberi banyak bercak yang dijamin beberapa haripun tak akan hilang. Tangan Tao sibuk meremasi rambut pirang Kris, bahkan kakinya tanpa sadar mengalung dipinggang Kris.

"Stt.. Kr-kriss.."

"Oh.. Ahh,, Kriss,"

"Hm?"

Wajah Kris menjauh leher Tao, ia menatap laki-laki manis itu dan mencium kedua pipinya berkali-kali, gemas. "Kau sungguh menggoda, Babe.."

Zitao berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris, ia merasa kegelian. Namun tangan besar Kris menangkup kedua belah sisi mukanya hingga ia hanya bisa menatap Kris. "Jangan banyak bergerak, oke. Kau tahu kau sedang duduk di atas apa? Jangan buat proses ini semakin cepat."

Kris dapat melihat wajah Tao yang begitu lucu. Merona. Mungkin karena perkataannya. Bibir tebalnya dituntun kembali ke bibir Tao. Ia kembali menyesap, dan bermain peduli pada bibir Tao yang sudah bengkak karena habis ia gigiti, karena dimata Kris. Tao akan selalu sama. Ia sempurna.

"Hmm.." Tao tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Satu tangan Kris yang seharusnya menjadi sandaran punggungnya kini telah merayap dan berkerja di kesejatiannya.

Meremas. Menarik-narik, sampai mengocok dari perlahan hingga makin cepat. Tao melepas ciuman mereka, membuat tali saliva yang panjang dan mendesah gila-gilaan.

"Oh.. Ahh.. Kris, Kris.. Ohh,, faster Kris!"

Kris menyeringai. Ia tenggelamkan lagi kepalanya diperpotongan leher Tao, berkerja kembali seperti tadi. Membiarkan Tao merusak tatanan rambutnya dan menikmati tangannya yang berkerja lincah.

Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti Koala. Induk yang meringkuh anaknya. Tapi Kris bukan induk ia pria sejati, dan Tao memang Baby-nya. Kris mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan menambah kekuatan menghisap kulit Tao hingga lebih merah nyaris biru.

"Kris.. Ohh,, aku mau,,,"

"Stt.. Keluarkan saja, Baby.."

"Kris! Ahh.. Kris!"

Tao keluar. Dua kali semburan dan anak itu langsung terkulai lemah di dada Kris. Membiarkan spermanya yang telah mengotori kemeja Kris. Deru napasnya tak beraturan. Bahunya naik turun sanhking lelahnya mungkin. Namun Kris tidak mungkin membiarkan ini berakhir, karena ini belum mencapai target yang diinginkanya.

Lalu ia mendorong bahu Tao setelah merasa dia telah cukup stabil. Membawa anak itu turun dari pangkuannya dan mendudukan Tao dilantai, mengangkangi anak itu hingga dia berhadapan dengan gundukan besar dibawah kain celana Kris yang masih tertutup rapi.

Kris mengusap helai hitam rambut Tao lembut, sampai kerahangnya hingga Tao mendoak menatap Kris, dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Kris tersenyum masih mengusap rahang bawah Tao lembut seperti mengusap seekor kucing. "Kau pasti tahu blow job. Dan bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ahli menggunakan pedang dan tongkat. Jadi tunjukan padaku."

Tao mengerjap. Tentu ia tahu apa itu blow job, Kai teman sekelasnya yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya, ia sering berbicara mengenai seks dengan Sehun. Tao tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan, namun sesekali ia menguping. Dan blow job salah satu kata yang pada waktu paling dapat ia dengar begitu jelas. Memaikan atau menggunakan tangan dan mulutmu pada penis, atau vagina dalam kasus yang berbeda.

Pastinya jika hanya melihat seperti ini Tao bisa membayangkan betapa besar dan panjangnha milik Kris. Dan bodohnya si bebal ini menyamai penisnya sendiri dengan tongkat dan pedang. Tao gugup, ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Kris merasakan apa yang Tao rasa, memilih menuntun kedua tangan anak itu diatas celananya yang menggembung tinggi. "Kau yang harus membukanya." katanya tegas.

Tao menelan ludahnya. Memulai membuka kepala gesper Kris, lalu kancing celananya dan dilanjutkan menurunkan kepala resleting itu perlahan. Boxer yang digunakan Kris terlihat, hitam tanpa corak dan sangat cocok untuk kulit Kris. Saat Tao ingin menjatuhkan seutuhnya celana Kris, tangan besar si pemilik mencegalnya.

Tao mendongak menatap Kris.

"Jangan buka semuanya. Aku tidak mau telanjang di kantorku."

Dan membiarkan Tao telanjang. Bijak sekali.

Tapi Tao tidak memilih untuk berkomentar, ia diam dan mengangguk patuh. Kedua tangannya berada disisi karet boxer Kris dan menurukan secara perlahan kembali. Penis Kris mengacung begitu tegap, hingga membuat Tao tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mungkin tingginya menyamai telapak tangannya jika direntangkan. Dan itu sungguh gemuk. Ini membuat ia jadi sungkan, mungki juga takut.

"Tao," panggil Kris.

Zitao mendongak. Kris tersenyum dan menuntun kembali tangannya kebatang besar itu. Menaik turunkan dan mengocok, seperti mengajarkan Tao. Pemuda yang menjadi patner Kris itu menatap setiap gerakanya tangannya. Tao bisa merasakan urat penis Kris dengan jelas, juga mendengar desisan halus dibibir Kris.

Setelah terbiasa Kris melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Tao berkerja pada penisnya sendiri. Tao menggerakan sesuai yang Kris ajarkan. Ia bahkan menekan dan meremas batanga Kris yang keras. Menyaksikan tangan kecilnya yang tak mampu menutupi semua penis Kris, ia harus menggukan kedua tangannya.

Kris mendesah, ia meremas tangan kursi kerjanya sampai buku jarinya memutih sangking nikmatnya. "Akhh!" desahan besarnya lolos. Saat ia merasakan sensasi baru pada kesejatiannya.

Tao baru saja menjilat penisnya. Pria itu sudah berani, bahkan sampai mengulum penis Kris sampai keujung tenggorokkannya, memainkan lidah dan giginya. Tao resus melakukan itu, mempercepat gerakannya sampai merasakan penis Kris membesar didalam mulutnya.

"Ohh, Tao.. Ahh.. akhh.."

"Akhh!"

Tao tidak siap menampung semua sperma Kris yang begitu banyak. Pria itu menumpahkan spermanya didalam mulut Tao sangat banyak hingga tumpah dan membuat Tao tersedak.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Kris segera menarik tubuh Tao bangkit dan meletakkan tubuhnya disisi meja kerjanya dengan posisi yang menungging. Membuat beberapa berkas dan dokumen jatuh berantakan, Kris tidak peduli. Ia menyiapkan tiga jarinya dan memasukan kedalam lubang Tao.

Tao berteriak, rasa perih dan panas dirasakannya kala benda asing itu membobol lubangnya tanpa persetujuan. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya kecang, matanya berair sangking perihnya. Kris memasukkan apa kedalam tubuhnya sih.

Kris menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat. Tao mulai merasa nyaman dan merakan hal yang berbeda dari yang awal. Ia mendesah, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dirinya merasa kosong. Kris mencabut jarinya.

Tao mendesah kecewa, namun beberapa detik kemudian suatu benda yang lebih besar memasukinya hingga ia tidak tahan untuk menangis. Kris mendesah nikmat. Penisnya telah sempurna tertanam dilubang Tao yang begitu sempit. Dindingnya menjepit penis Kris seperti memijat-mijat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar membuat Tao menangis.

Kris menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat suara tamparan antara atas pahanya dengan bokong Tao yang terdengar sangat seksi. Tao mencengkram tepi meja erat, rasa perih yang ia rasa kini bercampur dengan rasa yang mendominan nikmat. Walau rasanya panas dilubangnya, Tao mendesah saling besahut dengan Kris.

"Akhh.. Ahh,, hh,, Kris.. Kris.."

"Ohh.. Kau begitu sempit, Babe."

"Kri-kriss.. Ohh.. Ahh.."

"Kau sexy, Sayang.."

"Kris aku-aku ..."

"Keluarkan bersama-sama, Babe."

Crootttt!

Mereka berdua memburu napas. Kris langsung duduk dikursinya dan Tao kembali duduk dipanhkuannya lagi. Kris mengusap sayang rambut hitam Tao yang basah. Ia letakkan kepala itu dibahunya. Mengusap-usap layaknya seorang meniduri anaknya.

"Kapan kau lulus Tao?" Kris besuara.

Tao bergumam tapi Kris tidak jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Beberapa bulan lagi." kata Tao.

"Nanti kau ku antar pulang, sekalian aku ingin bertemu orangtua mu."

"Orangtuaku di China." jawab Tao.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Xiumin Ge,"

Kris mengeryit. "Yang bekerja di sini?"

Tao mengangguk dipelukan Kris.

"Nanti kau pindah, tinggal bersamaku saja nanti kubilang orangtua mu." katanya seenaknya.

"Aku tidak- akhh!"

Sial.

Kris memasukan kembali penisnya, dan mendorong-dorong pinggulnya. Ia berbisik pada Tao. "Aku sama sekali tidak menerima bentuk penolakan, Sayang."

Ya. Kris sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Ia dan Tao bahkan melakukan tebih dari tiga ronde. Diberbagai tempat, sofa, belakang pintu, lantai, dan kembali kekursi besarnya dengan Tao terlelap sangking lelahnya.

Dengan demikian. Tao adalah milik Kris. Pertemuan mereka memang sangat singkat dan bahkan kesan yang tidak begitu baik. Tapi mau dikata apa, Kris mencintai Tao, dan menginginkan anak itu ada disekitarnya. Dan Tao, Kris tidak tahu perasaan anak itu padanya tapi biarlah biar hubungan ini berkembang seiring waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin membanting handphone lamanya diatas meja Baekhyun dan tersenyum bahagia. Temannya menatap Xiumin aneh. Ia mengambil ponsel Xiumin yang dibanting dan menelisiknya. Masih bagus.

"Kau mau membuangnya? Kau cukup kaya untuk membeli handphone baru?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Karena aku akan segera mendapatkan promosi dan naik jabatan menjadi wakil direktur." katanya penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Jangan terlalu lama berjemur dibawah matahari Xiumin, kurasa otakmu mengkerut."

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Temanku, ada saatnya kau tidak dapat mengetahui sumber kebahagianku. Tao adalah sumber kebahagianku sekarang." Senyum lebarnya tak pernah luntur.

"Tao apanya?"

"Dia..."

"Ya... Kenapa Tao?"

"Telah menjadi milik Mr. Wu."

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin makin aneh, apalagi pria itu tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Baekhyun segera mendial salah satu nomer telepon di kontak Xiumin dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Hello Chen. Kurasa kau harus segera menikahkan Xiumin, sebelum temanku tambah gila!"

.

.

.

.

. END.

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang ngga bisa disebutin karena kepentok waktu dan males. Makasih juga yang udah ingetin buat update nih ff gaje.. Typo pasti bertebaran kaya sampah. Jadi mohon maaf. Dan makasih banyak sekali lagi. :"*


End file.
